


meh

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bla bla bla
Kudos: 1





	meh

**Author's Note:**

> hie ther ;)

one day, there's a light called 'you'


End file.
